


Stoicism

by kynologia



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spy being a piece of shit, Teasing, they're in Sniper's nest okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynologia/pseuds/kynologia
Summary: BLU Spy decides to pay RED Sniper a visit during a match.Quick PWP; pre-established relationship.





	Stoicism

" _Oh, s'il te plaît Sniper, baise-moi_."

"'Fuck's sake, Spy," the RED Sniper ground out, his hips twitching in spite of himself, "Both of us know I don't speak French."

He could practically feel the self-satisfied smirk the Spy gave him in reply, but Sniper refused to humor him. While he would allow that yes, the enemy Spy did manage to get under his skin, Sniper had enough resolve to ignore the purposeful teasing while he still had work to do. _Oui, oui, bien sûr we all know that you are a 'professional,_ ' Spy had sighed at him for his diligent behavior in the past, _But you really must have more fun with it from time to time._

Sniper had plenty of fun with his job. He didn't need to give in to Spy's hounding about it, and he reminded himself of this fact even as the BLU straddling his lap gave a particularly fiendish twist of his hips. Yup, the job was fine enough, Sniper may have had to tell himself again when he felt Spy tighten around him.

"We _also_ both know that you speak this language perfectly well, my dear bushman," Spy breathed into his ear, continuing to ride Sniper at a leisurely pace. He had been at it for about ten minutes now, and as much as Sniper wanted to grab his hips and pound into him, the gunman also had a task he was concentrated on.

Sniper had been following the BLU Scout through his scope for an annoyingly long time before Spy had decided to bother him. As relentless as he was when targeting someone, the Scout was proving to be a nuisance by _not letting Sniper snipe him god damn it._ The kid usually gave him a bit more trouble than the others, sure, but Sniper was getting pissed at how long he had been tracking without being able to fire off the perfect shot. He had actually begun to wonder if Scout was taunting him on purpose before deciding that Scout wasn't perceptive enough for that. Emotions made his work sloppy, but at least he had continued to pop off some other BLU mercs in the meantime.

When Spy had decloaked in his nest, Sniper wasn't surprised, but he sure as hell wasn't going to fool around with the man while he had a bloody hooligan to teach a lesson. He had informed Spy of this when he felt gloved hands run along his back, but the other just shrugged and continued on with his touches. After Sniper hadn't looked away from his scope in too long for Spy's liking, Spy had pushed further by undoing the other man's belt.

"Not now," Sniper had growled lowly, and not even halfheartedly! Of course, this did nothing but bring a chuckle out of the Spy, and soon enough Sniper felt a warm mouth working him to hardness. His (possibly feigned) disinterest had done nothing to dissuade Spy - it might have even encouraged him more.

So, Sniper had _very contentedly_ continued his work as Spy sucked him off, and in a moment of weakness had even spared him a glance as the Frenchman removed his own trousers and prepared himself. Like the self-assured wanker he was, Spy sank down onto Sniper's cock and had been riding him ever since, despite Sniper not moving an inch.

Sniper's attention was brought back to the moment as Spy leaned his head against broad shoulders and redoubled his efforts. To the Sniper's credit, he managed to swallow his groan before it escaped, but _dear god_ was Spy doing things to him. The taller man remained steady and focused, at least mentally, even if his body was acutely aware of the pleasure. Spy had given him lots of practice with that sort of compartmentalization over recent months.

With a slight adjustment of his hips, Spy hit the right spot inside of him and whined right next to Sniper's ear. _Bloody spook's playin' it up now,_ he thought to himself. Spy's definitely exaggerated groans continued hot and heady in his ear, punctuated by still-gloved fingers digging into his back. Just as Sniper was truly wondering how resolute he could remain, a blue blur stopped off to the right hand of the battleground. In one swift motion, Sniper lined up his crosshairs and finally, _finally_ fired off a clean headshot into the BLU Scout.

The next instant, Sniper had a very surprised Spy bent underneath him on the floor.

"Don't worry Spook, my attention's all yours," he snarled, grabbing Spy's legs and thrusting hard into him. Sniper was sure the noise out of the BLU merc wasn't exaggerated anymore. Now focused entirely on claiming what he had been teased with for much too long, Sniper set a brutal pace of fucking the man under him. "This what y'want? This what you've been waitin' for?" The response of a strangled cry was like music to Sniper's ears.

"Y-yes, god yes," Spy panted out, his composure easily stripped away with each aggressive thrust. He clenched around Sniper's cock and was met with a deep groan.

"Y'love it, huh?" Sniper growled in Spy's ear, "Just so eager to take my cock like the slut you are." He was met with another needy whine, Spy wrapping his legs tightly around the gunman. Sniper backed the force of his thrusts with all the frustration that had built up throughout the day, taking Spy fast and hard. He moved one of his hands from the bruising grip on Spy's leg to wrap around the man's flushed cock. "Go on, tell me how much you love it."

Spy threw his head back against the floor, hands scrabbling for any sort of purchase. Even with nothing to grab onto, he emphatically met each of Sniper's thrusts. " _Merde,_ yes yes _yes,_ I love it," he moaned, caught between rocking back on the cock pounding into him and jerking up into the hand around his own erection. Sniper felt him tighten and quickly stopped stroking him.

"Oh no you don't," Sniper laughed breathlessly after a groan, slowing his pace down. "Y'have to beg me to let you cum after what you pulled earlier."

Spy cried out at the sudden loss of stimulation, desperately gripping Sniper's wrist in his hand. "No, no, don't stop!"

Sniper couldn't help but grin down at the pathetic display beneath him, steadily rocking his hips. "Ask me nicely." He decided that his own release could wait for the sake of this power trip: the utterly wanton expression he saw under Spy's balaclava was worth it.

" _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi jouir_."

Sniper took his hand off Spy's cock completely.

"No, I-" Spy started, blue eyes meeting Sniper's own and whispering. "Don't stop. Please... Let me cum. Please."

With a placating smile, Sniper rewarded his lover with a kiss before slamming into him and jerking his cock. Spy's high keen cut off into a sob, both of which Sniper hungrily swallowed into the kiss. The lithe man under him arched his back, cumming hard around Sniper and onto his hand. Sniper groaned at the perfect heat, continuing to jerk Spy off through his orgasm and swiftly approaching his own. With a few more erratic, forceful thrusts, he slammed into his release, jerking his hips with each wave. Sniper moaned low and satisfied, spilling into the tightness around him.

After another few lazy thrusts, he carefully pulled out of Spy, laying next to him with heavy breaths. For a minute, there was content and companionable silence between them. Then, the Administrator's voice cut through their haze to announce the end of the match.

Sniper chuckled at the intrusion, alright with the moment passing for now. Tucking himself back into his pants, he leaned over to press a kiss against the Spy's parted lips. "I had fun," he said.

The BLU Spy affectionately rolled his eyes, a smile following shortly after. "Yes, I suppose I did too, after you finally started pulling your weight."

"Yeah, well." Sniper replied lamely, sitting up and wiping his hand off on the inside of his shirt. Spy grimaced at that, but allowed Sniper to help him up as they both got readjusted. Even with their banter, the two men found themselves remaining hand in hand for a bit longer than they needed, and both felt alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally never write but sometimes you just gotta let the sniper fuck the spy
> 
> this is like my 2nd or 3rd time ever writing nsfw, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! the same goes for if i messed up any of the french, i haven't studied french in like 2 years. tbh i feel pretty mediocre about this overall but oh well
> 
> inspired by [this ask](https://not-safe-for-merc.tumblr.com/post/165870988647/date-the-sniper-that-somehow-remains-steady-and) on not-safe-for-merc  
> check out [my tumblr](https://spysnipe.tumblr.com)!


End file.
